Petite sortie en boîte
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Et si les Gboys s'étaient rencontrés en boîte ?


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Que du gros délire !!!

**DISCLAIMER**

**MAIS QUI AURAIT PU IMAGINER QUE LES G-BOYS SE RENCONTRERAIT EN BOITE DE NUIT ?**

Les G-Boys : ... HEIN !?!

**Petite sortie en boîte ...**

Sur le chemin de la discothèque, en voiture ...

Duo, au volant : Mais allez ! On va s'marrer !

Trowa : Les boîtes de nuit de m'intéressent pas.

Duo : Arrête, Trotro ! Montre-moi ton joli sourire ...

Trowa le regarde avec la même tête que d'habitude.

Duo : ... eh ben ... on dirait qu'il a une paralysie des muscles faciaux, ce mec ... allez ! Toi qui te plains **toujours** d'être célibataire, tu te trouveras peut-être une nana !

Trowa : ...

Duo : Regarde ! On arrive !

Il se gare. Les deux amis sortent de la voiture.

Duo : Tu vas voir, tu vas pas regretter d'être venu !

Trowa, pas très convaincu : ... ouais ...

Ils entrent. Mais ce que ne sait pas Trowa, c'est que Duo a raison sur un point : il ne va pas le regretter ...

µµµµµµ

La musique est très forte, à percer les tympans. Il y a un monde pas possible avec des gens qui dansent : des gens qui dansent comme des dieux, et des gens qui dansent comme des nazes. En plus, ceux qui dansent le plus mal s'y croient vraiment trop.

Trowa : _... génial ..._

D'ailleurs, Duo en fait partie ...

Trowa : _... et en plus, il se trémousse ..._

Duo : Tu sais pas t'éclater, non mais j'te jure ! Bon, j'te laisse, je vais voir si je peux trouver de belles minettes !

Et il s'en va, en dansant toujours.

Trowa : _... il fera pas long feu, s'il continue ..._

Il se dirige vers le bar et s'installe.

µµµµµµ

De son côté ...

Duo, regardant les filles : _... ouah ... j'ai pas d'bol, aujourd'hui ... et dire que je me suis entraîné pour la danse ..._

Un chinois passe à côté de lui, presque ivre mort.

Wufei, à Duo : ... la prochaine fois ... JE LE BATTRAIS !!! HA HA HA HA HA !!!

Il tombe. Un grand châtain avec beaucoup de classe et des épaules carrées le relève. Un grand homme blond platine est avec lui.

Treize : Excusez-le, il a essayé de battre le plus gros buveur ... c'était trop pour lui ...

Milliard, à Treize : On va rentrer ...

Treize : Oui oui, il faut ménager Wufei ...

Ils partent. Duo tourne sa tête vers une table avec pleins de verres de saké et des bouteilles pleines de cet alcool. Un japonais est assis à la table.

Un homme : Venez affronter notre champion, Heero Yuy !

Heero : ... quand vous voulez ...

Duo prend un petit sourire en coin.

Duo : ... hé hé hé ...

Il se dirige vers la table en bombant le torse.

µµµµµµ

Retournons voir ce cher Trowa. Installé à côté d'un blond qui s'enfile des Tekilas comme si c'était de l'eau plate, il s'ennuie à mourir.

Le barman : Tu veux quoi ? L'alcool de la soirée est le saké.

Trowa : Un whisky, s'il vous plait ...

Le barman le sert. Trowa commence à boire quand...

Le blond, s'agrippant à la manche de Trowa, en pleurs : **_MAIS POURQ_****_UOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?!_**

Trowa :_ ... il empeste l'alcool ..._

Il repousse le blond, qui continue visiblement à brâiller.

Le barman : Il s'appelle Quatre. Il vient régulièrement ici pour boire de la Tekila ... il déprime complètement, le pauvre ... son copain l'a quitté il y a un mois ...

Trowa : ...

Le barman : ... en fait, sa déprime revient quand il est ivre ...

Le regard de Trowa se tourne vers le petit blond, qui continue à boire, à boire, à boire ...

Trowa : ... eh ...

Quatre : **IL VA ME LE PAYER CE SALE CONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!**

Trowa : ... ah ... d'accord ...

Il regarde autour de lui, alors que Quatre remplit son verre à ras-bord, sans oublier d'en mettre à côté.

Quatre : **_IL EST PARTI COMME UN LÂCHE !!! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE !?!_**

Trowa, voulant le calmer un peu : ... peut-être ... peut-être pas ...

Quatre : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Trowa : ... soupire ...

Quatre : **... plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant !!! Tout le monde ****S'EN FOUT de MOI !!!**

Trowa : ... non, moi je m'en fous pas de vous ...

Quatre, rougissant un peu plus qu'il l'est déjà ( car il est bourré ) : ... ah bon ?...

Trowa : Bien sûr ...

Quatre : ... moi c'est Quatre ...

Trowa : Et moi Trowa ...

Quatre, les yeux brillants : ...

Trowa lui sourit pour lui remonter le moral et boit une gorgée d'alcool.

µµµµµµ

Mais Duo, lui, ne va pas seulement boire une gorgée ...

Duo : Hey !

Heero : ?

Duo : Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell ! Je suis le champion des gros buveurs de la ville d'à côté ! J'ai jamais perdu un tournoi !

Heero : Et moi, je le suis le champion au Japon. J'ai jamais perdu un tournoi, moi non plus.

Duo : Wow ! Le champion de tout un pays !

Heero : Ouais. Ca te tente toujours ?

Duo : ... j'vais t'écraser !

Il s'installe. Heero se retient de se marrer. Duo s'y croit un peu trop. On remplit les deux verres de saké. D'un coup un seul, ils s'enfilent leur verres. Ils s'envoient un regard de lion ... ils sont obstinés et veulent gagner le tournoi ! Qui arrivera au bout ?

µµµµµµ

Trowa et Quatre discutent.

Quatre : **Il m'a tout promis, il m'a même promis le mariage en Hollande et tout ! **

Trowa : ... hum ...

Quatre : _Mais je l'ai surpris à coucher avec un autre et..._

Trowa : ... ah ... quel enfoiré ...

Quatre, pleurant encore plus : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! C'EST UN ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Trowa, tapant un peu dans son dos : ...

Quatre, hurlant de pleurs : **_EH !!! VOUS POUVEZ PAS METTRE DU CHOPIN !?! C'EST NUL VOT' ZIK !!!_**

Trowa, comme si de rien n'était : Vous aimez la musique classique ?

Quatre, souriant enfin un peu : Moui ...

Trowa : _... il a un beau sourire ..._

Pendant ce temps ...

Duo, regardant Heero d'un air féroce : ... hé hé hé ... t'as le nez rouge ...

Heero, avec le même regard : ... tu t'es pas regardé ...

Ils boient encore un verre.

Heero : ... j'ai enfin à faire à un adversaire de taille ...

Duo : ... faut pas m'sous-estimer ...

Ils s'en enfilent un autre.

Heero : ... j'adore ton regard ...

Duo : ... celui d'un combattant !...

Heero, avec un sourire : Hmph !

Ils continuent leur "combat".

µµµµµµ

Quatre parle encore et encore sans s'arrêter ...

Quatre : ...eh ben mon violon il a perdu une corde et...et...c'était le sol ! Oui ! Le sol ! Donc je suis allé voir le luthier ! Le luthier il a une barbichette ! Mais c'est pas le Père Noël, attention !

Trowa : lol

Quatre : Et le luthier, eh ben il a réparé ma corde ! Impressionnant, non ?! Et pourtant c'est pas le Père Noël !!!

Trowa : MDR

Quatre : Dis ? T'es pas le Père Noël, par hazard ?

Trowa : Le Père Noël t'obsessionne, j'ai l'impression ...

Quatre : Ben lui, il tient toujours ses promesses ! C'est pour ça que c'est le Père Noël !

Trowa, en rigolant : Alors on peut dire que je suis un genre de Père Noël ...

Quatre, le prenant au sérieux : C'est vrai !?! Alors exauce mon souhait : je veux rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ce soir !!!

Trowa : ... euh ...

Un slow passe.

Quatre : J'ai une idée !!! Dansons un slow !!!

Trowa : ... mais ...

Trop tard ! Le blondinet l'a déjà amené sur la piste de danse ! Trowa se sent un peu con.

Quatre : Ha ha ha ha !

Trowa, un peu rouge : ...

Quatre se colle à Trowa, qui essaye gentillement de le repousser, mais le petit le serre contre lui.

Trowa, cramoisi, qui se sent finalement très con : ...

Il regarde les autres danseurs sur la piste de danse, honteux. Son regard se baisse vers son compagnon de la soirée. Celui-ci a sa tête emmitouflée sur son torse. Il s'endort un peu. Trowa passe lentement ses bras autour de lui, et se met à danser le slow avec lui.

Quatre, le serrant un peu plus : ... rien qu'à moi ... mium mium ...

Trowa, pire qu'un homard trop cuit : ... euh ...

Duo et Heero sont toujours aussi acharnés, à quelques différences près : Duo est un peu bourré, Heero légèrement pompet ...

Duo : ... t'es un vrai dur, toi ...

Heero : ... ouais ... et t'as pas tout vu ...

Heero est visiblement en train de draguer Duo, mais celui-ci ne s'en rend pas compte ...

Duo : ... glou glou ... trop bon l'alcool ...

Heero : Eh ouais ... glou glou ...

Duo, répondant à son regard : ...

Heero : ... t'as un beau r'gard ...

Duo, sans réfléchir : ... toi aussi ...

Heero : ... glou glou ...

Duo : ... glou glou ...

Ils se regardent longuement.

Le serveur : Y a plus d'alcool !

Duo et Heero, synchros : QUOI !?!

Le serveur : Le tournoi est terminé !

Duo : Maiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuh !!!

Heero : Pas grave. On s'est bien battus.

Duo : Ouais.

Heero : T'es pas mal, comme mec ...

Duo, toujours sans réfléchir : Ouais, toi aussi !

Heero : Dis ... ça t'dirais de v'nir chez moi ?

Duo : ... pourquoi pas ?...

Et ils s'en vont ! Et Trowa ? Bah, il se débrouillera, il est assez grand !

µµµµµµ

Justement, il continue son slow avec le p'tit Quatre qu'est tout content ! Mais...

Quatre : Allez ! Allons boire un peu ! Ha ha ha !

Trowa, un peu déçu : ...

Ils vont s'installer au bar. Quatre se sert un grand verre de Tekila.

Quatre : T'en veux ?

Trowa : ... euh ...

Quatre : Allez, juste une p'tite goutte !

Il en verse trois tonnes dans le verre de Trowa.

Trowa, perplexe : ... merci ...

Quatre boit son verre comme un trou, mais il commence à caller ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ... hips ...

Il en prend un autre verre qu'il boit aussitôt. Mais là, il n'y résiste pas ...

Trowa : Quatre, ça va ?

Quatre : ... j'ai mal au ventre ... et à la tête ...

Trowa le prend par la main pour l'emmener aux toilettes, mais il tient à peine au sol. Il passe un de ses bras sur ses épaules et l'accompagne. Il n'y a personne. Quatre part dans une cabine et vomit. C'est pas du joli ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... ma tête ...

Trowa : ... vous avez beaucoup bu ...

Quatre : ... eurk ...

Il vomit encore.

Trowa : ... ça va aller ?...

Quatre : ... oui ... ça va aller ...

Trowa : ...

Il dégueule plusieurs fois. Une fois que c'est terminé, il part boire aux robinets.

Quatre : J'ai été sans gêne avec vous ...

Trowa : Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé du tout.

Quatre : ...

Trowa : Vous savez ce que vous faites quand vous êtes ivre ?

Quatre : ... en fait ... je me laisse aller ... enfin ... je me rends compte de ce que je fais, mais je ne peux pas me contrôler ... je mets à nu tout ce que je pense sur le moment mais en m'exprimant de manière extrème ... j'ai dû être insupportable pour vous ... et dire que je vous ai forcé à danser un slow avec moi ...

Il se met à rougir fortement.

Quatre : ... je suis sincèrement désolé ... je ne vous ai causé que des ennuis ...

Trowa : Pas du tout. Bien au contraire.

Quatre, d'un rouge indescriptible : ...mais...je...

Trowa le serre contre lui avant qu'il n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit ! Il se sent tout gêné, le pauvre ...

Quatre, balbutiant : ...Tro...Trowa...vous...

Trowa : ... tutoie-moi ...

Quatre : ...

Il resserre l'étreinte.

Quatre : ... d'accord ...

Il décolle sa tête de son torse.

Quatre : ... je peux ...

Trowa : ... quoi ?...

Quatre : ...

Et c'est là que Trowa comprend qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie depuis le début de la soirée ... ( mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! C'est nul !!! Je recommence ... ) Quatre embrasse doucement le célibataire de toujours. Un premier baiser auquel notre cher Trotro ne se serait jamais attendu ... Quatre enlève ses bras et détâche sa cravate pour l'attacher au cou de Trowa. Il stoppe le baiser pour regarder un Trowa plus que benet.

Quatre : ... on s'en va ?...

Trowa : ... ouais ... mais faut que j'prévienne le copain qui m'a emmené ici ...

Quatre : Ah, tu étais venu avec quelqu'un ?

Trowa : En fait, il m'a forcé à venir. Je n'en avais pas envie. Mais je ne t'aurais pas rencontré si il ne l'avait pas fait ...

Quatre : lol

Ils sortent des toilettes. Trowa regarde autour de lui. Pas de Duo. Il le cherche dans la salle, mais il ne le trouve pas. Il va voir le barman ...

Trowa : Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme avec une grande tresse passer, par hazard ?

Le barman : Lui ? Il est sorti il y a bien une heure ...

Trowa : ... ah ..._ il allait me laisser là comme un con ... faudra que je lui parle ..._

Quatre : Je peux te ramener, si tu veux ! Tu me dis où tu habites ?

Trowa : ... ouais ...

Ils sortent de la discothèque.

µµµµµµ

Arrivés à bon port ...

Trowa, sorti de la voiture : Merci encore.

Quatre : Mais de rien !

Il farfouille dans sa sacoche où il y a ses papiers et sort sa carte de visite. Il la passe à Trowa.

Quatre : Tiens, appelle-moi quand tu veux !

Trowa : Merci. Je te donnerais mes coordonnées, moi aussi.

Quatre : OK ! Alors à plus ! Et bonne nuit !

Trowa : Merci, toi aussi ... au fait, ça ira pour la route ?

Quatre : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis en forme ! ( en fait, c'est Trowa qui a conduit ... )

Trowa : ... hum ... je préfère que tu restes ici, cette nuit ... tu retourneras chez toi demain ...

Quatre, écarlate : ... euh ... ben ...

Trowa : Tu fais comme tu veux.

Quatre : ...

Il éteint la voiture, descend, et se colle à Trowa. Celui-ci passe ses épaules autour de lui et l'emmène.

µµµµµµ

... et Duo ?

Duo, le lendemain matin : ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ...

Il ouvre les yeux ...

Duo : ... OO ...

Il est allongé dans un grand lit blanc. Un japonais le regarde, et tous les deux, ils ne sont visiblement pas très habillés, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ...

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! OO

Heero : Ben quoi ?

Duo : Qu...qu...quququ...T'AS ABUSE DE MOI OU QUOI !?!

Heero : Pas du tout, t'étais plutôt content ...

Duo : ...

Il en a perdu ses mots ... il se couvre vite fait d'un drap et pars chercher le téléphone.

Duo : TROWAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Trowa, au téléphone : Quoi ?

Duo : ...j'ai...j'ai dormi avec un mec !!!

Trowa : Moi aussi. Et alors ?

Duo : ...mais... J'AI COUCHE AVEC LUIIIIIIIIII !!!

Trowa : Ah ... ben c'est bien.

Duo : ...

Il raccroche le plus vite possible.

Duo : ... oh mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

Heero : ... eh ...

Duo se retourne et ... il s'est fait avoir ! Heero est en train de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Duo, surpris et cramoisi : ...

Il décolle ses lèvres et regarde Duo avec des yeux de tigre ...

Duo : ...

Il prend un petit sourire.

Heero : ...

Duo lâche son drap et lui saute dessus ! Eh ben là, ça a été le coup de foudre, pour le coup ! ( ça craint ... ) Mais Duo, dans son élan, tombe avec Heero sur une table, où il découvre un certain papier ...

Duo : ... UN CONTRAT DE MARIAGE EN HOLLANDE !?!

Heero : ... ben quoi ?

**Fin !**

Tohru : Eh ben ! Quelle fin !


End file.
